Why Do You Give Me Roses?
by pikachulover66
Summary: Alright guys this is a super late fainfic for our favorite contestshipping couple for the new year! It's late cause I wrote this last January and finally got it to the point where I want to post it and ect! It has been beta read as well so mistakes should be few, I hope. The summary is the title, but with too much snow and snow many puns! Have fun! -


**Why Do You Give Me Roses**

Hey guys it's Pikachulover66 here with a story I might post! AMAZING! Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, if I did there would be a lot more shipping and a lot less battling! ^-^ This is a really late holiday fanfic so I hope you like it! (I wrote this last year soo)

May: It's not even X-mas anymore

Drew: You're even worse than July with your dates!

Me: I stared it in January OK!

May and Drew: Just start the story!

Me: FINE!

May's pov

It was Christmas time which meant so much shopping that you want to die from it; good thing shopping is something I love! I was running all around the mall looking for one last present. I had my whole family covered, it was just Drew…What do I get an arrogant boy like that? At that point I guess I got lost in thought because the next thing I knew I was thrown to the ground by a very upset looking shopper.

"Ow…." I muttered to myself as I rubbed a sore spot from the fall and carefully got up, "Maybe it's time to call it a day."

I bowed my head and stumbled out of there, still not knowing what to do about Drew. Maybe I shouldn't worry, I mean it wasn't like he got me anything….Right? What am I saying? I have to get him something. He might be my rival, but I know still care about him. Rivals, are we just rivals? I always wondered what those roses mean. Are they really for me? Why would he give them to my Pokémon? Why does the thought of Drew bring up so many questions?! I was ready to pull my hair out at this point. I snapped back into the real world with a start as found myself falling, shopping bags flying everywhere as I braced myself for hitting the ground. But it never came….

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see that the ground wasn't coming closer to me. Then I notice it getting farther away with the feeling of someone pulling me up by my waist finally becoming noticeable.

"March, you really should look where you're going. I mean your walking skills should be better than your contest skills." An arrogant voice hit my ears as I was pulled back into a standing position.

I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"D-Drew?" I squeaked out. Why, of all times, did he have to show up now?

"Who else could it be?" he asked stepping in front of me and handing the shopping bags to me.

"Thanks," I replied, bowing my head in shame.

I still didn't have a gift for him. Then the idea hit me!

"Hey Drew, I was wondering what you wanted for Christmas," I asked with a small smile on my lips.

He smirked. "I could think of a few things, but I wouldn't waste my time with it. My fangirls already got me everything on my list and more."

"There must be one thing on that list that they don't know about," I said to him in an almost flirty tone.

"Well there is one thing they can't get, but it's something not even you can't even buy. I'll tell you what May, be at the Goldenrod Pokémon Center and I'll tell you what it is, but you have to wait till New Year's, be there at the latest 11:50pm, or I won't tell you," he said with what could be a grin and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Then I have something to ask of you", I responded a plan of my own forming, "You have a gift for me right?"

His eyes widened upon me saying that. "Well um…" He stuttered out.

"I thought you might not, so at New Years before you tell me what you want, all I want you to do is answer a question for me, sound fair enough?" I asked with a smug look of my own.

"Ok then May you have a deal", He agreed.

Wait, when he stopped me from falling didn't he call me March….

"WAIT WHY DID YOU CALL ME MARCH WHEN YOU SAVED ME?!" I yelled at him, his really early comment finally sinking in.

"Geez May did it really take you that long to figure out? No wonder why you suck at contests. You don't have the brain power to use good enough combos," he sneered at me while flicking his fringe of hair.

My blue orbs glared at his green ones. Why do I even talk to someone like him? He's always so rude. That big ego moronic…

"So, it looked like you were lost in thought while you were walking, and tripping," he said suddenly breaking me out of my rather rude thoughts, "What were you thinking about?"

"You," I answered before I realized what I said. I covered my mouth a red blush staining my face from saying it.

His smirk came back and he grabbed a few of my shopping bags and started walking to the Pokémon center. "We better get in there before you start falling for me again." He grinned.

"I wasn't falling for you!" I yelled before stomping past him only to fall again. Sadly this time it was backwards and this time he fell with me.

"Well if you weren't then, then you are now," he said laying on the snow covered grass with me on top of him, my shopping bags sprawled everywhere.

My back was on his black hoodie covered chest, while our legs were tangled up.

Wow I so just proved my point… I thought sarcastically.

"Well is it my fault that snow isn't my strong point?" I asked him while getting up and grabbing my bags.

"No," he replied grabbing some of the bags as well, "It's your fault for falling for me"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! Yes I fall a lot, we get it! But will you stop with the falling for you puns, they're getting old!" I snapped at him walking to the Pokémon center at a greater speed.

"Its not my fault that line fits you so well right now," he said giving his hair a little flick and following after me.

This is gonna be a long wait…

"Whatever," I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my face stomping my way back to the Pokémon center.

-December 31st 11:48 Pm May's Pov-

I was running to the Pokémon Center in Goldenrod. I was almost there and I had to make it. If I didn't then I couldn't ask Drew about the roses! I ran through the streets and into the doors of the Pokémon Center. I crashed through at least 10 people by the time I made it to Drew, who just smirked at me in amusement.

"Geez May what took you so long? I mean, I know you were franticly running to me, but I thought you would have been here sooner," Drew mocked, his smirk growing by the second.

"I just didn't want to be late. It's called having manners Drew, but I'm sure you wouldn't know what those are," I replied sourly, glaring at him.

"Oh really? Well, at least I have time management and don't have to rush to everything," he countered with a grin after seeing how pissed off I was getting.

This time I was able to catch what he was trying to do so I just smiled at him. "It's 11:55 now so can I ask my question now?"

Drew froze and looked at the clock, his grin vanishing from his face at the sight of it almost being 12. "Yeah, ask me quickly though."

"Who are those roses really for and why?" I asked quickly. Deciding to listen to his orders. I could sense that once that clock hit 12, if we weren't done talking then we would have to wait longer to get the answers we needed… or at least I felt like we needed.

Drew just stood there and blushed. Then he shook his head, looking at me straight in the eyes. "They're for you… because I loved you at first sight."

I just froze at that moment. So he really did like me. Were we more than rivals? By the time my brain was done figuring out what happened, it was 11:59. I looked at Drew, my eyes meeting his worried ones. I saw the fear they held due to what he just said. So I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to me. I pressed my lips onto his right when the clock struck 12. When we parted he looked at me and smiled.

"That's what I wanted for Christmas," Drew said to me with a huge smile.

"Oh Drew?" I asked, looking at him with big eyes.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you really love me?" I asked him, my eyes glittering.

He grabbed my face and kissed me once more. "Yes air head, I love you"

Ignoring what he said, I hugged him tightly. "I love you too!"

-Line break-

Happy New Year's!

This was beta read by Stocky-Parker-Dog!


End file.
